


Holidays with Haggers

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey), lilyandjoey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely rare pair, M/M, Snow, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lilyandjoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes one has to compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays with Haggers

**Author's Note:**

> Mod's Choice for week 39 @ sortinghatdrabs

Gilderoy Lockhart looked on in despair at his companion's outlandish behaviour. He had spent countless hours painstakingly learning the charms necessary to look one's best in such dreadful weather (and a good while applying them all that morning). He had charmed all his clothes to remain crease free and dry and his hair to stay in place no matter how blustery it became outside. He had also charmed his new boots so that he could walk _on_ the snow rather than trudging through it. He couldn't for the life of him work out why Rubeus wanted to lie on his back in a snowdrift and flap his arms about.

"Stop bein' such a stick in the mud, Gild'roy!" Hagrid called cheerfully.

Gilderoy winced internally at the mangling of his name and let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Jus' get down here an' make a snow angel, will yeh? We'll have a nice hot bath and some cocoa after," Hagrid cajoled him.

Gilderoy looked at him dubiously.

"Yeh can charm yer clothes nice better'n anyone," Hagrid added.

Unable to resist the blatant flattery, Gilderoy gingerly lay down in the snow and flapped his arms half-heartedly. Anything to keep Rubeus happy.


End file.
